


Experimentation (FEM!Reader x Medic)

by MedicsWife



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Literally rape, Medical Kink, PWP, Porn With Plot, Reader has female genitalia, Sexual Content, Smut, haha medics wife reference funny, noncon, rape drug, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicsWife/pseuds/MedicsWife
Summary: FEM!Reader wakes up strapped down to a cot.They’re due for an examination.. unfortunately.
Relationships: Medic (Team Fortress 2)/You, RED Medic/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Experimentation (FEM!Reader x Medic)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you’re sensitive to sexual assault! I do not condone rape at all. Proceed with caution.

The Civilian awoke, brows furrowing as sweat dripped down her forehead. She held her breath as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. This wasn’t the first time she’d woken up not knowing where she was. But this time? She knew she wasn’t in her bedroom, tucked away safely behind various locks and chains. Anything to keep him out.

“What do you want?” She groaned, eyes frantically searching the dark medbay.

“Pleasure to have you here, liebe,” The doctor snickered, flipping the lights on. Her eyes fluttered, adjusting to the new light overhead. She could see her hands strapped down, her legs spread apart by stirrups, privates exposed to the cold, sterile air.

“You’re fucking gross,” She spat, withering in her restraints, “I told you to stay the fuck away from me!”

“I can’t exactly do that when we work together, hmm?” Josef purred, walking towards her with a large vial. The substance inside made her stomach churn with anxiety.

“Please don’t-“ She whimpered before his gloved hands prodded her jaw, forcing her mouth open. She wanted to scream, feeling him tip the vial into her mouth slowly, the liquid burning her throat. 

“That’s gut,” He sat the vial aside, removing his hands to carefully slip off his gloves. 

“What are you doing?” Her eyes narrowed, “Why the fuck are you getting undressed?”

“I think you know why, liebe,” He smiled, already unbuttoning his coat and tossing his tie aside. Her expression shattered, eyes wide with fear. He wasn’t going to- no, he wouldn’t. Would he? 

Fear grew in her mind and she wondered if he had done this before. Is that the reason why there’s no other girls on the team? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something metal poke at her ass.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” She yelped, the object cold and hard, slowly being pressed inside her. She whined, closing her eyes as she felt the object slip further inside her.   
“F-fuck,” She inhaled sharply, adjusting to the weight of the plug inside her. 

“That was easy,” Josef smiled, softly pushing against the plug with his thumb. She whimpered, looking at him with glazed eyes.  
Josef purred, running a finger against her newly wet folds. 

She gasped, back arching slightly, “Please.. stop!” 

“It doesn’t sound like you want me to,” He smiled, dipping a finger into her cunt. She whined louder, moaning softly as he slowly pumped his index finger in and out of her.

“It’s your stupid d-drug!” Her voice hitched when he added a second, slowly scissoring her open, kneeling down to get a closer look at her insides.

“How pretty,” He smiled, “I’d love to get a closer look at that womb of yours.”

“Please-!” She was cut off as he rubbed her thumb over her clit, softly pressing down on the nub.

“Please what?” Josef hummed, “Keep going?”

“Don’t!” She mewled, legs shaking as he continued to stroke her clit, fingers holding her cunt open, “Stop!”

“I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon, schatz,” Josef grinned, pulling away. She sighed, angry at her body for betraying her like this. She only grew more wet with anticipation. It had to have been that drug. 

Her head lolled to the side, breathing heavily as she stared at Josef’s cabinets and desk. Unfinished documents, a broken picture frame of a small woman, a crushed feather, all lie on his desk in inordinately fashion. 

Once more, her thoughts are interrupted as something prods her hole. She hissed, looking at the man before her. “N-no!”

Josef just smiled, rubbing his tip along her folds. She whined, hot with anticipation and fear. She doesn’t want this. But it’s so hot. It’s so fucking hot. The plug in her ass feels so good, her clit tingles, and her vagina weeps to be filled. She screams when he finally slams into her, tearing her and stretching her wider than before.

“Fick, sehr warm!” Josef groaned, feeling her tight walls clench around him. She mewled softly, cunt aching. It hurt, but it feels so good. She can’t deny it anymore. She is getting off to this. 

“Oh my god!” She cried as he began to slide in and out of her, bumping the plug in her ass slightly. “M-Medic! Oh, god!”

“It’s nice to hear you scream my name outside of battle,” He grinned, demeanor suddenly displaced as soft whines escape his lips, speeding up his pace. “I don’t have as much stamina as I used to, but surely you’ll be nice and full after this.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” She whimpered, heat pooling in her abdomen, walls clenching down and softly spasming against his length, “W-Wait! Pull out!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Josef said, feeling himself grow closer to his own release, balls beginning to feel tight. “I said I needed to examine that womb of yours.”

“Y-you have a wife!” She whimpered, although her speech was dampened by her short, quick breaths as she continued to contract around him. Her clit was on fire, aching and burning with need. She was so close, so close-

Josef spilled inside her, groaning as he experienced his orgasm. “Gott-!”

She moaned at his release, tipping on the edge of hers, “M-Medic!” She was extremely disappointed when he pulled out, seed spilling onto the tile below. “A-are you going to let me finish?”

“And why would I do that?” Josef asked, beginning to redress himself.

“I just thought-“ She stammered, fists clenching, “You drugged me, so I should get to cum!”

“Liebe, that was water with pepper, I never drugged you at all,” Josef laughed, “You simply were enjoying me taking advantage of your body.”

“N-no.. I didn’t like it!” She yelped.

“Hmm, I guess we’ll have to try it again. Maybe that will change your mind.”


End file.
